The present invention pertains to an environmentally controlled building. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a building providing a healthful environment beneficial for people living, working, or spending leisure time in the building, while avoiding temperature extremes, polluted air, sudden variations in barometric pressure, and other conditions which are detrimental to the health and well being of the inhabitants. The building encloses a covered atrium or courtyard which can have an air supported continuous membrane fabric roof or a conventional roof.
Many people desire or require healthful, controlled environments in which to live, work, and engage in leisure activities. This is particularly true of older persons and of people having health problems such as respiratory problems, arthritis, or rheumatism. It is a common practice to control the temperature and humidity of the air within a building. More than simple temperature and humidity control are desirable, however. Thus, it is also desirable to remove pollen and other sources of pollution from the air. Additionally, sudden changes in ambient atmospheric pressure can have an adverse effect on people, particularly people bothered by arthritis or rheumatism, and so atmospheric pressure changes should be controlled.